1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a unified call centre system for multiple service providers. The invention is particularly suited to provide a single call centre system able to handle the requirements of multiple independent service providers, some or all of whom may be individuals.
2. Background
The following discussion of the background to the invention is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgment or admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction as at the priority date of the application.
Current call-centre operations are capital intensive. The call centre operator must invest in sophisticated telecommunications systems to facilitate appropriate handling of the calls. The cost to operate such systems, even on a partial basis, frequently means that only large companies can afford to make use of call centres (either as an internal department or an outsourced service).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a call centre system that can be used by multiple service providers who may range in scale from independent operators to large businesses.